creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Riordian89
Przyjaciel Jakub cz. I Nazywam się Dawid. Rodzice znowu zaciągnęli mnie na wakacje do babci.Moim zdaniem była ona najlepszą kobietą jaką znałem ,chociaż rzadko bywało tak ,aby u niej mi się nie nudziło. Ten rok był jednak inny. -Wnusiu kochany ,pani Ania -sąsiadka babci - powiedziała mi ,że przyjeżdża do niej jej wnuczek. Może będziesz chciał się z nim pobawić? - Dobrze babciu i tak nie mam co tu robić. Jakub(bo tak miał na imię) przyjechał następnego dnia. Był wyższym ode mnie brunetem,miał piegi i dość długie włosy, uwielbiał bawić się klockami lego. Po wyjeździe jego rodziców Pani Ania przyszła wraz z nim odwiedzić babcię. Od razu poszliśmy się bawić do mojego tymczasowego pokoju. Jak dla dziecka był w sam raz , pomalowany przepiękną niebieską farbą. Szybko złapaliśmy wspólny język. Pogadaliśmy ,poznaliśmy się jednak przychodzi Pani Ania i mówi że już muszą iść. Posmutniałem ,ale obiecał ,że jutro przyjdzie ponownie. Jak powiedział ,tak też zrobił, przyszedł , jednak bez babci.Zaczęliśmy się bawić. Usłyszałem głos z dołu: -Dawidku ,ja idę na zakupy , więc będziecie sami. -Dobrze babciu, nic nie zrobimy. Po odejściu babci zaczął mi opowiadać: -widziałeś ten zajazd ,który znajduje się w lesie? -Mówisz o tej ruderze w której nie ma kilku okien? Byłem tam nie raz z babcią. -Słyszałeś, że jest ona mieszkaniem duchów i widm? -Nie wiedziałem, babcia nigdy o tym nie wspominała. -Nie chciała, abyś wiedział. Nie jest to zbyt ciekawe miejsce , ale zawsze chciałem dowiedzieć się, jak naprawdę wygląda, czy to co słyszałem na pewno jest prawdą? -Chcesz to sprawdzić? Przecież babcie nam nie pozwolą. -Coś się wymyśli , ale na razie chciałem ci tylko o tym powiedzieć. -Dobra, coś wymyślimy. Wtem usłyszeliśmy głos babci: -Kochani ,już wróciłam. -Dobrze babciu (półgłosem do Kuby :Później o tym pogadamy). Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na rozmowach z babcią lub między sobą. Wieczorem on udał się do domu , a ja próbowałem zasnąć. Noc była odrobinę niespokojna , miałem problemy z zaśnięciem przez co nie wiedziałem co tak naprawdę robić. Pomyślałem ,że pójdę zobaczyć ten zajazd. Babcia spała, a za nim wstanie, to trochę potrwa. Orientowałem się w miarę, gdzie był zajazd, więc się do niego udałem. Dochodząc do tego miejsca zauważyłem, że ktoś wchodzi do niego. Usłyszałem krzyki i znów tego człowieka uciekającego ,lecz tym razem zakrwawionego. Schowałem się w krzakach. Po czasie podszedłem do okna i zobaczyłem kobietę płaczącą nad zakrwawionym ciałem. Jej płacz przeszywał me uszy , był nieznośnie ogłuszający. Wystraszony biegłem jak najszybciej do domu. Babcia na szczęście jeszcze nie wstała, więc nie zauważyła mej nieobecności. Powróciłem. Była 3 nad ranem i poszedłem spać. Wstałem kilka dobrych godzin później po wschodzie słońca. Przypomniało mi się co wczoraj widziałem. Powiedziałem babci, że idę do Kuby, tak też zrobiłem. Zawahałem się ,ale mu o tej sytuacji opowiedziałem. Zaczął opowiadać mi legendę tego zajazdu: Otóż ,kiedyś w zajeździe żyła bardzo miła rodzina. Byli wzorowymi sąsiadami, wzorowy małżeństwem oraz mieli wręcz idealne dzieci. W wiosce nie było osoby ,która by za nimi nie przepadała.Ich po prostu nie dało się nie lubić. Jednak w ich rodzinie pojawił się mały problem ,gdyż ich córka zaczęła grać w popularną w tamtych czasach grę planszową zwaną ,,Tablicę Ouija". Wtedy jeszcze myślano ,iż owe tablice nic złego nie zrobią i to tylko gra jednak duża część społeczeństwa miliła się. Były to tablice ,które tak naprawdę mogły skontaktować z najgorszym złem. Pewnej nocy dziewczyna otrzymała pytanie:,,Mógłbym się przed Tobą otworzyć? Jej odpowiedź brzmiała ,,Tak". Zły duch ogarnął jej ciało i w stanie opętania zabiła całą swoją rodzinę. Teraz jej duch szuka pomsty. Jedynym sposobem jest zniszczenie zajazdu ,gdyż gdzieś w nim są schowane jej tablice i nikt nie może ich znaleźć. Liczę ,że mi w tym pomożesz. -Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia -powiedziałem - to dzisiaj w nocy pójdziemy go zniszczyć. -Wiedziałem ,że na Ciebie mogę zawsze liczyć . Mam przygotowane materiały. Moja babcia ma bardzo mocny sen, więc pójdziemy do mnie na noc i tam się wieczorem udamy. Wróciliśmy do swoich domów. Pomogłem babci posprzątać podwórko i udałem się do ogrodu. Przepiękny , pielęgnowany przez babcię z nutką tajemniczości. Uwielbiała róże, przez co dużo ich miała. Ale wracając ,o 19 przyszedł Jakub. Weszliśmy do domu, oglądaliśmy kreskówki. Znienacka odezwał się głos babci: -Kochani, ja idę spać, nie siedźcie za długo. -Dobrze, babciu -odpowiedziałem. Ja z Kubą udaliśmy się do lasu w okolicach zajazdu. Leżały tam materiały schowane przez Jakuba. Obejrzeliśmy cały budynek, nikogo nie widzieliśmy. Zaczęliśmy więc swą akcję. Rozlaliśmy benzynę, i włączając zapalniczkę wrzuciliśmy ją do niej. Na efekt nie musieliśmy długo czekać. Wybiegliśmy z budynku. Usłyszeliśmy słowa: ,,Zemszczę się" ,ale nie zwróciliśmy na nie za wielkiej uwagi. Uciekaliśmy z tamtego miejsca najszybciej jak umieliśmy, gdyż nie chcieliśmy, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że to my zrobiliśmy. Gdy byliśmy w dostatecznej odległości od miejsca pożaru widzieliśmy, że po ruderze nic nie zostało. Obiecaliśmy sobie ,że nikomu o tym nie powiemy. Gdy wróciliśmy do babcinego domu zauważyliśmy ,że jest niewiele po trzeciej ,więc resztę wspólnego czasu spędziliśmy na zabawie i oglądaniu kreskówek. Następnego dnia przyszła do nas babcia z informacją o zniszczeniu zajazdu. Nie wiedziała ,że to nasza wina ,a mi udawaliśmy ,że nic nie wiemy. -Ci ludzie co dokonali tych zniszczeń musieliby być naprawdę źli - powiedziała babcia - na pewno to jakaś niewychowana młodzież. -Jesteśmy tego samego zdania -odpowiedziałem nie wiedząc co mówić - ciekawe czy złapią tych zbrodniarzy. -Jestem pewna ,że tak. Ja idę porozmawiać z twoją babcią o tym ,chociaż ona pewnie już to wie. - Dobrze babciu , będziemy grzeczni. Gdy odeszła przypomniały mi się ostatnie słowa jakie słyszeliśmy. Od razu wspomniałem Kubie: - A co jeśli zemsta tego ducha będzie prawdziwa? Ja nie chce umierać w tak młodym wieku. - Jestem pewny ,że jeszcze trochę pożyjemy. Ducha już nie ma. Nie mamy się czego bać. - Obyś miał rację. Był to ostatni czas naszej wspólnej zabawy. Następnego dnia mieli przyjechać po mnie jak i po niego rodzice. Staraliśmy się ten dzień spędzić najlepiej jak umiemy. Babcia dała nam pieniądze abyśmy udaliśmy się na miasto i sobie pograli na automatach. Zrobiliśmy jak powiedziała, pograliśmy na automatach a wracając kupiliśmy sobie lody. Jednak stało się niespodziewane: Jego rodzice przyjechali dzień wcześniej niż było to zaplanowane. Musiałem się z nim pożegnać i właściwie na tym zakończyła się nasza przygoda u babci.